1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices used to engage and disengage the clutch of a motor vehicle having a manual gear control system. The new system provides a switch actuated electronic and hydraulic control method for smooth operation of the engagement and disengagement of the clutch. This system replaces the clutch pedal normally operated by a person's foot with a system that may be operated with a person's hand.
2. Description of Related Art
There are currently in use various types of devices and systems for actuating the clutch assembly of a manual transmission motor vehicle. The traditional method uses the clutch pedal mounted near the floor of the driver's side of the passenger compartment. The clutch pedal is linked to the clutch fork in the manual transmission by mechanical linkage. This allows for the driver to use his foot to engage and disengage the clutch assemble. The ease and smoothness with which such control is performed is dependant on the individual driver's ability to perform such a function.
The automatic transmission in a typical motor vehicle removes the gear shifting operation from the concern of the driver. Most automatic transmissions provide an easy, smooth transition between driving gears for the motor vehicle. However, typically the automatic transmissions causes a greater expenditure of fuel than the typical manual transmission due to the engine power use associated with automatic transmissions.
In addition, various clutch control systems have been designed as an assist to the standard clutch pedal mechanisms for a standard transmission. Such systems include electrically controlled hydraulic pump and hydraulic actuators linked to the clutch pedal linkage. Systems which are linked to the gear shift lever of a motor vehicle and utilize hydraulic systems of pumps and actuators also exist in the art. More recently computer controlled semi-automatic gearshift systems have been introduced by several European automobile manufacturers.
The present invention combines the use of a simple switch controlled electronic actuating mechanism combined with a hydraulic system and the vacuum system of the motor vehicle to provide for easy, smooth manual transmission clutch operation. By means of a gradual pressure release valve and other electronic and hydraulic design a smooth engagement of the clutch assembly is achieved.